Copper formate has conventionally been utilized as a raw material for catalyst production and as an antiseptic. However, since there have been no industrial uses where copper formate is used in large quantity, the conventional method for producing copper formate is a method comprising reacting a copper compound such as copper hydroxide, copper carbonate, or the like with formic acid.
The present inventors conducted extensive investigations on the use of such copper formate, and found that the copper formate is extremely useful as a raw material for the production of copper fine powder and as a material for use in copper plating.
Those new uses of copper formate have necessitated a more cost-saving process for the production thereof which is suitable thereto, in place of the conventional copper formate-manufacturing process.